Not Just 'Like'
by KonohaFox
Summary: We all know that love is not the easiest thing to deal with. Shindou Takuto however has no idea until he starts to wonder why he is feeling like 'this'. To his surprise he started to fall for his rival. Something worse couldn't possible be happening, right?


_I DO NOT OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN NOR ITS CHARACTERS _

* * *

_Shindou Takuto's POV_

I never really _liked_ him. I actually _hated_ at first and that feeling was mutual. I couldn't stand that arrogant brat one bit, he only was thinking of himself and how great he was. I was so absolutely annoyed by it.

It was about three weeks ago we finally returned home to earth from space. Man, I was glad to see my family again. I missed them a lot up there, and my cats of course. On the other hand, we had to say goodbye to our new friends. It was sad to see them go. Sakura and Tenma both went back to Okinawa, Tenma temporary to see his parents. He called everyday to Tsurugi who was busy with Yuuichi-san's recovery most of the time. But the youngest Tsurugi always had time to call his best friend.  
Tetskado bought a new boat for his family and Matatagi's mother finally returned home. I think everything is going great with them.

Minaho and Manabe would finish middle school in the same year as me, then they would study overseas with the money Kageyama left behind for them. The same went for Kusaka, who finally was able to attend a normal school with his friends. Konoha was more open and appeared to have some friends the last time I saw her, last week. I don't know how she and Kusaka ended up together after all, it's really sweet and I honestly envy them. Yes, Shindou Takuto, the wealthiest boy in Tokyo, envied someone. Or two actually.

I rolled over on my back and nuzzled my bed sheets, I loved the smell of home and I―

I sat right up when I heard my phone ringing. I stared at the device for a seconds before I actually bothered to pick it up― it was because of the caller I actually didn't want to pick up.

"Shindou Takuto here," I answered slowly, afraid for what was coming. I didn't like the caller, okay.

"Hey Shindou," the voice on the other end of the line chimed, "I was wondering if you wanted to―"

The world turned black, there was just me, my phone, and my bed. I wasn't even listening to what he had to say.

"Oi, Shindou?" the voice called, "Are you still there?"  
I woke up out of my daze and stared at the wall with red cheeks, damn it, "Err... could you repeat what you just said?" I muttered awkwardly, "I wasn't listening... because... because of my cats," stupid lies.

"Sure, I was wondering if you wanted to practice tomorrow. You know, just for fun. It has been a while since I played soccer with you for the last time, hasn't it?"

"No," I said, suddenly sounding stern, "I had more plans tomorrow, besides, I do have a team here,"

"It's Sunday tomorrow," he laughed, "That's the only free day you have since there is no practice tomorrow,"  
"That's exactly why I don't want to practice with you,"

"That doesn't make―"

"Bye,"  
"Wait!"  
"Bye Ibuki,"

I pressed the only red button on my pas for him... i don't know. hone, threw the device on the ground and fell on my bed gain. While I stared at the white ceiling, the tears appeared in the corners of my eyes. I hated myself for being so harsh on him, I hated myself for what I said to him... everything.

"Gah!" I exclaimed. I rolled on my stomach and cursed the world in my pillow. I still don't understand why it was him of all people. It had already been tough for me to accept the fact I fancy the same gender, and now it had to be him.

"Takuto, are you alright?' I heard my moms voice calling from the door, "You're behaving weird and now you're screaming in your room? Something is bothering you, isn't there?"

"No," I sighed, "I'm totally fine," a lie. My entire life has been a lie. I didn't even know who Tsurugi was until Tenma introduced him to me*.

"I'm coming in honey," the door opened and my mom came in. She smiled softly at me when I looked up. Mom sat next to me on the bed and patted my head, "I know it's hard to be in love," she sighed. Right, she knew about it, "I had the same problem with your father,"  
"But you guys are straight," I pouted, "If I get rejected, it means that your friendship probably is over," Mom knew that I fancied boys, "I don't know if he―"

"So you admit your feelings towards that boy? Ibuki was his name, right?" she stopped patting my head and pulled me up, "Stop crying honey, things won't end this way,"

"I know... but what if―"

"Stop pouting. Go to him and tell how you feel. If he really is worth being you friend, he will stay friends with you even if he rejects you,"

"You're just saying that to make me feel better, don't you?" I smeared away my tears and smiled at my mom, "Alright... I'll go see him,"

"Good, go call him. I have my thumps up for you!" mom bended down and pressed a gentle kiss on my forehead, "Good luck, honey," she whispered before she left me alone in my room.

I sighed and grabbed my phone from the floor, a message from Ibuki.

* * *

_To: Shindou Takuto  
From: Ibuki Munemasa  
Subject:  
Hey Shindou, I'll just text you instead. What's wrong?_

* * *

_To: Ibuki Munemasa  
From: Shindou Takuto  
Subject:  
I'm sorry Ibuki, I over-reacted a bit... I'd like to talk to you in person. Could you come to the riverbank tomorrow morning?_

* * *

_To: Shindou Takuto  
From: Ibuki Munemasa  
Subject:  
Sure, I'll see you there!_

* * *

So that was finished now, at least. Now all I had to do was wait and confess.

* * *

**…**

* * *

"Why did you call me here?" Ibuki was standing on the oppostite side of me. His white hair moved softly in the wind and his purple eyes gazed peacefully into the coloring sky. I was nervous jumping from my other leg to the other, while Ibuki was holding a soccer ball and acted damn cool. Like nothing weird was going on, but he didn't know. He couldn't know.

"Shindou?"  
"Hm?" I looked up. Oh... I was going to confess, right?

"What's wrong with you?" the basket-baller sighed, "You've been acting like this ever since we came back," Ibuki moved a step closer and dropped the soccer ball. The ball rolled and rolled and eventually well into the water.

"The ball, Ibuki," I whispered. I didn't need to talk loud, he was close enough to hear me whispering.  
"We'll save that for later," Ibuki whispered back. There was something in his voice I did not like. Not at all... it was like he wanted something from me. Of course he wanted the reason why I was acting so of the last few weeks.  
"What's wrong with you?" he hissed. His voice was damn intense. I hated it, yet loved it.  
"N-nothing," I stuttered while my cheeks flushed slightly pink, "I just need to tell you something," here we go. I'm going to be rejected.  
I closed my eyes and opened them a second later. I was staring at my legs to muster courage, but when I gazed up, I saw that Ibuki's cheeks where red as well. Maybe... I felt a little hope again.  
"What is it?" Ibuki moved an other step closer, his blush fainted while his gazed pierced through me. He was the only one who could gaze right through me.  
"I... I wanted to s-say..." I began, "I wanted to say t-that I... that I l-like y-you Ibuki..." I did it, I confessed, "Like... like..." I added. I felt how Ibuki moved the double amount of steps back. I didn't dare to peek at the other boy. I could imagine his cheeks go red before he screams at me. Shouts that I am crazy, wondering if I'm alright.

"I'll be going then..." I whispered. I felt like crying.  
"N-no," Ibuki's voice sounded hoarse, "I n-needed to tell you something too," his voice fainted and I turned around, finally being able to see his face. Ibuki wasn't blushing and he didn't look angry at all.

He spoke again. I felt my cheeks go red, my eyes widened and my hair moved at the motion of my emotion**. Not a second later, the first tears dripped on the ground followed by an entire river when I felt his strong arms wrapping around me.  
"...yeah..." I whispered at him, "...me too,"

* * *

**END**

* * *

_*Both Shindou and Shinsuke don't have any memories of Tsurugi left because of the current timeline. They're both from a timeline Tsurugi didn't join Raimon at all. It's pretty sad. _

_**In one of the first episodes I saw Shindou's hair moving when he was frustrated. Imagine the same motion. _

* * *

_I hoped you enjoyed! _

_Yay! An other story of mine is rewritten! Tell me, should I write more one-shots?_


End file.
